havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Brody
Christopher Brody was the son of Richard Brody, the stepson of Felicia Brody, the coach of the West Haven Cutters, and a resident of Haven. Chris is "a handsome but anti-social marine biologist who is forced to deal with an affliction most would consider a blessing — everyone suddenly loves him and will do anything he wants." The only person immune to Brody's "charms" appears to be Audrey Parker. Season 2 Chris first appeared in Sparks and Recreation, coaching a baseball team and argues against a call. Then his father dies and people suddenly like him, although Audrey suspects that he may be the murderer. Eventually she learns that he is not, and Audrey asks Chris for his help. The two later planned to go out on a date, but when Audrey attempted to deliver a marriage license to Peter Novelli, they became caught by a killer plant and a family's rivalry. Chris saw Audrey reunite lovers who had been estranged for fifty years, and as they leave, he offers her his hand, which she takes. Later that evening, he visited her apartment with flowers, and they spent the night together. The next day, Chris planned a picnic for him and Audrey, but his plan was put on hold when she dragged him to Career Day at Haven Shores Elementary School. Unknown to him, the day repeatedly reset itself, causing Audrey to relive the events leading up to a hit-and-run killing in which the victims constantly changed. Brody himself even died once while pushing Audrey out of the way of the speeding vehicle, but he was revived when the day reset again. After Audrey determined who was responsible for the time loop and stopped it from continuing, she told him to go to London to pursue grant money for his biological research, which he does. While out of the country, Chris sent Audrey a package including vegemite. Chris later returns in Lockdown. He heads to the police station to pick up Audrey for a date, when a problem arises, where people are falling dead due to being poisoned. This causes the police to go into a lockdown state. Inside, Chris also becomes poisoned by the Trouble and looks for a cure. When they find out who's causing this unknowingly, Chris approaches her and demands to be cured. Audrey tells Chris to let her fix it. While waiting, Chris is approached by a man who lies to him about getting out and Chris reveals the location of Audrey's hidden gun. After the whole event at the police station is over, Audrey and Chris talk and he decides to leave Haven. Season 5 Dave reached out to Chris for help when Charlotte Cross came to Haven after discovering a biopsy in his leg. In order to prevent her from seeing Dave, he and Dwight set up a video chat with Chris and together, they came up with a fake cover story about Dave getting injured by a jellyfish. Dave also instructed Chris to distract her with his trouble. After Charlotte leaves, Chris warns Dwight to get her out of Haven as soon as possible before logging off. Sometime weeks later, Chris was at a restaurant when a bubble of Aether emerged from his chest and floated away. Immediately suspecting what had happened, Chris tried to steal food off of a random woman's plate, resulting in a slap to the face. Chris smiled broadly upon realizing that his Trouble was gone. Appearances Season 2 *"Sparks and Recreation" *"Roots" *"Audrey Parker's Day Off" *"Lockdown" Season 5 *"Morbidity" (video chat) *"Forever" References "Jason Priestley to appear on 'Haven'" by Lynette Rice @ Inside TV Category:Troubled Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Characters - recurring Category:Character pages Category:Season 5 Characters